


A Little Valentines Fun

by QuantumChickpea



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: 2020, Aftercare, Aged Up, BDSM, F/M, Flogging, Kitten, Oral, Panty Gag, Pegging, Pet Play, Restraints, Spanking, St Andrews Cross, Sub!adrien, adrienette - Freeform, domme!Marinette, floggers, valentines day, valentines day 2020, wrist and ankle restraints
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:14:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22729723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuantumChickpea/pseuds/QuantumChickpea
Summary: Marinette wants to give Adrien the best valentine's day fun that she can.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 15
Kudos: 140





	A Little Valentines Fun

Marinette reached out with her index finger and gently touched Adrien’s shoulder with her fingertip. He shivered and slowly got onto his knees as her eyes slowly grazed down towards him. Adrien swallowed hard as he put his hands in his lap and peered down at his thighs. She smirked and trailed her fingertip along his shoulders as she walked around him. Her slender calves were accentuated by her black heels. Black thigh highs ran up her legs and small white bows sat in the middle of each of her thighs. A black lace garter belt was clipped to each stocking. Her lace cheeky panties showcased her amazing ass and he couldn’t help but sneak a peek at her. She ran the rounded toe of her heel up his stomach, between his pecs, and beneath his chin. Her toe slowly made his gaze rise up her slender body as she applied slight pressure beneath his chin.

He parted his lips as he stared at her through his long lashes, taking in her matching see through lace bra. White bows sat on each shoulder and a lace mask sat over her eyes. Her red lips popped against the black hue of her lingerie and mask. He swallowed hard as he got lost in her piercing sapphire hued eyes. 

“Are you going to be a good boy?” Marinette smirked at him and he nodded. “I didn’t hear the words come out of that pretty mouth.” 

“Yes, Mistress.” Adrien swallowed hard as his heart raced and his cock flexed between his thighs. 

“I don’t know if you’re going to be a good boy or not. I don’t believe you.” Marinette crouched down and touched her knees, slowly spreading her thighs. “I don’t think you’ve earned what I have for you.” 

Adrien groaned as he peered down between her thighs, watching her panties spread to show they were crotchless. “Oh God…” 

“How can you show me you will be good, hm?” Marinette brought her lips close to his and ran her fingers into his hair, gripping his soft locks and suddenly yanking his head back. She brought her red lips close to his neck. So close that her warm breath grazed his sensitive skin as she spoke. “What’s a girl to do?” 

Adrien swallowed hard and panted as his cock flexed more and his body trembled. “I can be good.” 

“But can you?” Marinette slowly whispered along his neck and pressed a soft kiss to his pulse point, leaving a perfect imprint of her lips behind in red. 

“Ah…. yes…” Adrien moaned out an answer as she let his hair go and stood up straight. 

“Show mama what you got then.” Marinette walked away and he stared at her hips sway as she grabbed a collar from the kitchen island. She walked back to him and trailed the soft leather tail of the black collar along his left nipple, grazing his skin with the material. He growled from deep within his chest and closed his eyes as she slowly ran it along his shoulders. “Are you going to be a good kitty for me?” 

“Yes, Mistress.” Adrien swallowed hard as she suddenly crouched down, wrapped the collar around his neck and pulled him close to her in a swift movement that had him panting and begging for more with his eyes. 

His blonde hair fell in front of his gorgeous eyes and Marinette slowly licked along his trembling bottom lip before she flicked his top one. “How bad do you want my pussy, kitty cat?” 

“So... so badly.” Adrien gasped the words out like a prayer as he swallowed hard and stared up at her with a hopeless expression. His cheeks were flushed and his cock was harder than he ever thought it could get. 

“That’s my good kitten.” Marinette fastened the collar around his neck and quickly hooked a leash to it. “Every good kitty needs ears.” She went to grab black cat ears and came back to place them in his hair. 

Adrien peered up at her with wanton eyes. “Fuck, mew.” 

Marinette wrapped the leash around her fist and tugged suddenly on it. “Stand up, pretty kitty.” 

“Yes, Mistress.” Adrien stood up and she tugged him closer by his collar. He stumbled forward and she slowly and smoothly zig-zagged her finger down his chest and along his abs unstil she reached the band on his black tight boxers. 

“Drop those for me.” Marinette bit her tongue as she peered up at him with bedroom eyes, hooking her finger into the front of his boxers. She let the waistband go with a snap, causing him to flinch and softly moan. 

Adrien hooked his fingers into the waistband and slowly pushed them down his hips, letting them pool around his ankles. He stepped out of them and stood up tall. 

“Good boy.” Marinette smirked and turned around to tug him to her dungeon. 

Adrien followed her into their dungeon and nearly tripped as she suddenly yanked on the leash. She turned around to face him and raised a hand to move her index finger in a come hither motion. “What should I do with my pretty kitty first?” 

Adrien trembled with anticipation as he peered around the room. His eyes went from the St. Andrew’s Cross, to the Queening Chair, to the bed, to the homemade rig… Marinette smiled and touched his chest with her hands, grazing her nails along his pecs as she pushed him towards the cross. 

“I think… today we’ll have a bit of fun tying up my kitty. Then kitty will get the cream that he so desires, yes?” Marinette smirked and his back hit the St. Andrew’s Cross. He gasped as she turned him around and put his leash between her teeth. He swallowed hard and whimpered as she ran her hands up his muscular back, along his biceps and forearms, and grabbed his wrists. She slammed his wrists against the padded areas of the cross and whispered in his ear, “Don’t move those gorgeous hands.” 

Adrien swallowed hard as she fastened his right wrist in first with a quick tug. He licked his lips and moaned as she slipped the toe of her heel between his feet and encouraged him to spread his legs for her. “Good boy.” She suddenly fastened his other wrist in place and smacked his ass to tell him he was doing a good job. He moaned and flexed his fingers in and out of fists as he waited. She crouched down and fastened each of his ankles in place. “Is that okay?” Marinette checked each cuff to make sure they weren’t too tight. 

“Yes, Mistress. Thank you.” Adrien groaned as he tried to pull against the restraints. 

“You’re welcome, baby.” Marinette kissed his shoulder blade and felt him shiver. 

She walked away and came back with two red floggers. She twirled her wrists, getting used to the feel of them. Marinette slowly began to gently whip them along his back and ass. He flinched and moaned with each lick of the leather strands. She continued to slowly move him into the rhythm of them. Building and building up each caress of the leather. Adrien panted and his cock flexed and spilled precum and right as he was getting used to them… she flicked her wrists and slapped his ass hard with them. Adrien cried out in a moan and and she slowly slid the floggers up along his ass and back before moving them back down. He clenched his hands into fists as she went back to grazing him with the floggers in light slaps. His mind went wild as he anticipated her next move. The need for the hard smack of the floggers against his ass drove him to the brink of insanity. He flinched and trembled as he waited for her to make her move. Marinette waited until she watched his muscles fully relax before she quickly snapped her wrists and hit him hard on the lower curves of his cheeks. 

Adrien cried out and moaned loudly as she ran the leather strands up his back. She grabbed soft black bunny fur and ran it over his reddening skin, causing his knees to buckle. “Hang on, baby.” 

He moaned and gripped his hands into fists as she caressed his muscular ass with the bunny fur. She ran it around his hip and along his hard cock. Adrien moaned and hissed as she worked him with the fur. He bit his bottom lip as she ran her fingers up his spine and sank them into his soft hair, pulling his head back. She brought her red lips close to his ear and let them graze along the curve of his ear. “Do you want me?” 

“Yes, Mistress.” Adrien sighed as she slowly licked along his ear and nibbled on it, tugging gently. 

“Then beg for me.” Marinette dropped the fur to the ground and undid his restraints. She grabbed his leash and he turned around and she pointed to the ground with her index finger, causing him to drop to his knees. She wrapped the leash around her fist and pulled. Adrien fell forward with her pussy close to his nose and lips. “Beg for a taste.” 

Adrien whimpered as her heady scent intoxicated him. He parted his lips and peered up at her with a desperate expression. “I want it.” 

“Meow for me.” Marinette tugged again on the leash and he groaned. 

“Mew.” Adrien softly spoke as he trembled with his lips close to her sex. 

“Beg more for it like a good kitty cat.” Marinette smirked down at him and slowly ran her hands down her taut stomach until she reached between her thighs. She slowly pulled down her panties with her thumb enough to show off her smooth slit. Adrien licked his lips and moaned as he stared at her gorgeously shaved pussy. “You know what mama likes, don’t you pussy cat. How she likes her kitty to lick her pussy like a saucer of milk.” 

“Yes, Mistress.” Adrien weakly spoke as he stared at her with dreamy emerald eyes. 

“So, what should this kitty do?” Marinette started at him and pulled up on his collar. 

“Lick his Mistress like a good kitty.” Adrien’s voice trembled as he watched her gaze catch fire. 

“That’s a good Chaton.” Marinette yanked him close by his leash and his lips grazed along her folds. Marinette slid her fingertips down her left thigh and pulled the clip from her stocking, letting it bounce up to right below her hip. She undid the second one and heard him groan against her soft pussy. “Be a good boy and pull my panties down.” 

Adrien slowly pulled them down her thighs as he slowly licked up her folds, teasing her clit with the tip of his tongue as he peered up at her. “Meow.” 

Marinette moaned as she gripped his leash and sank her fingers into his hair. She pulled him closer against her pussy and he sucked on her clit and flicked it with his warm tongue. “Fuck me with your tongue, Minou.” 

Adrien groaned and licked down to her entrance, dipping his tongue into it. She tasted as sweet as honey and he couldn’t get enough of her pussy. She moaned and rode his mouth as he curled his tongue and swirled it within her before he brought it in and out of her. He moaned as she pulled on his leash and trembled. She clenched her thighs around his head as she cried out and came hard. Adrien moaned as he slowly licked around her folds and gave her clit one last kiss before she pulled away from his hungry mouth. 

“Now, it’s my kitty’s turn.” Marinette pulled him up onto his feet. She stepped out of her panties and took them off of her right ankle. She slipped her wet panties over his head and bent forward to bring her lips close to his. “Open your mouth.” 

Adrien opened his mouth and she brought the panties down until they were between his lips. He bit down on them, tasting her. He groaned as she walked him to the bed. She wrapped the leash around the headboard after he got on his hands and knees. Marinette restrained him in place by his wrists and ankles before she walked away to get a strap-on and lubricant. She came back and climbed on the bed behind him. 

Marinette set the lube beside her knees and ran her soft hands along his ass and hips. She grazed her fingers up the sides of his ass, to his hips, and ran her nails as she came back down. She repeated her petting over and over again, causing Adrien to moan and pull against the restraints. 

“You’re such a pretty kitty, baby.” Marinette softly spoke as she leaned down to kiss him at the base of his spine. Adrien moaned as she stroked along his ass and hips over and over again. She slowly brought her fingers back down and off of his body and he whimpered at the loss of her touch. She opened the lube and let it pour down between his cheeks. Adrien shivered and moaned as it ran down his balls. She gently caressed between his thighs and along his tight entrance with her fingers. “Are you ready?” 

“Yes, Mistress.” Adrien gasped as she eased her fingers inside of him. Precum spilled from his cock as he gripped the sheets in his fists, causing his knuckles to turn white. “Ah!” 

She caressed his prostate with her fingertips as she ran her other hand around his hip and along his cock. Marinette slid her hand down his hardened length and circled the tip before she brought her hand back down to the base. Adrien gasped and moaned hard as he bit down on her panties. Marinette let his cock go to put lubricant on the dildo. She sat up on her knees and circled his tight entrance with the tip of the toy. Adrien moaned as she slowly slipped the toy inside. She rolled her hips and ran her hand along his cock as she slowly rocked into him. The toy slowly dipped deeper and deeper within him. Adrien gasped and moaned as his cock twitched in her hand. She slipped her fingers into the back of his collar and pulled as she felt his cock become entirely solid in her other hand. Within moments he fell over the edge and came across the sheets in several streams. 

He panted and trembled as his muscles grew weak. She circled the toy in his ass before she slowly eased herself out of him. She ran her hand slowly along his cock until he twitched and shivered from the overstimulation. Marinette stopped and slapped his ass before she undid his restraints and took her panties from his mouth. 

“Lay down on your back for me.” Marinette softly spoke and Adrien rolled onto his back. She began to massage his wrists and ankles to make the red marks fade a bit. She pressed kisses along his ankles, up his calves, along his thighs, over his hips, between his abs and pecs, up his throat, and ended at his lips. Adrien softly sighed as she slowly brushed her lips against his, straddling his hips with her fingers interlaced with his. “Happy Valentine’s Day, baby.” 

“Mmm… Happy Valentines Day, Marinette.” Adrien softly smiled as he slowly fluttered his eyes open to stare into hers. 

**Song I wrote to:**

[ **Honeymoon Fades by Sabrina Carpenter** ](https://youtu.be/XLUTTA27oFE)


End file.
